Love is just a game but Quidditch is my life!
by Ezzle
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood story,But can they get over the age gap and the fact that the love of his life is Quidditch?- follows Prisoner of Azkaban fairy closely
1. All Weather, All Play

AN. So this is a fic about Katie Bell and Oliver, this first chapter is really an introduction to the story line and introduces the main characters and the main theme- Quiditch!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFULL CHARECTORS, they all belong to the amazing JK Rowling and I not take credit for them- apart from anything I even myself!

It was a freezing cold October morning. The wind was blowing in all directions; Tree's were almost blowing over and rain was splattering all over the unfortunate members of the Gryffindor Quiditch team, still attempting to practise in Gail force winds.

'For Goodness sake Oliver, Can we just go in?!' Angelina Johnson screamed over the wind.

Oliver Wood looked around the pitch at his team, Katie (Bless her, she was tiny and desperately struggling against the wind) was practically falling off her broom, Fred and George's bludgers kept backfiring and hitting himself in the face. Harry was practically blinded by the wind and the rain up at the top of the pitch.

He sighed; his perfected quiditch practice plan didn't seem so good now, they had only been on the pitch for forty-five minutes, not even half of what he had wanted to do this evening!

'You know Guys; I think we should at least stay out here for another 10 minutes. Listen I think we should really practice some penalty shots, and going for the Goal from stealth position. Also Fred and George…' Oliver realised no one was really listening to him, as Katie Bell had fallen off her broom, in to the muddy ditch at the bottom the pitch.

Oliver groaned, at this rate the slytherins were going to thrash them in two weeks time.

'Okay Guys, this is my **SEVENTH YEAR**, this is my **LAST** chance to win the cup and despite having to best bloody team two years running. WE'VE NEVER WON!' Oliver was pacing the changing rooms, his team- minus Katie who was busy washing all the mud off herself in the showers next door.

'WE CAN WIN, we have the best seeker in the ENTIRE SCHOOL, three of the best chasers and two bloody good beaters. All we have to do is apply some tactics for example Angelina is you practice…'

'Oliver, we can't practice now!' Angelina cut Oliver off 'There's a Gail force wind out there!'

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Angelina, she knew better than to interrupt him on one of his speeches,

'Just because we can't practice, doesn't mean we can't go over theory! I was thinking last Friday night, that our chasers defence is rather weaker than slytherins so…'

This time Fred interrupted Oliver

'Oliver, mate. You were thinking about quiditch, on a FRIDAY night?'

Oliver looked pointedly at Fred,

'I am committed to this game, TO THIS TEAM!'

'Oliver, you need to get a girlfriend!' George exclaimed.

The team argument was then broken up by the arrival of Katie, wearing just a towel.

'Oh Katie,' Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively 'Don't let Lee see you like that!'

Oliver narrowed his eyes,

'What has lee Jordon got to do with Quiditch? Katie put some clothes on! ANYWAY- back to quiditch.'

AN. So that was the first chapter, I just thought that would be an introduction and I've decided that it's going to switch points of view on alternating chapter e.g. This chapter was Oliver's point of view and the next chapter will be Katie's!

ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND RETURNED!


	2. Can't fight True love eh?

Chapter two- Seriously, it's just a game!

The next week, the weather hadn't improved at all and Katie really didn't enjoy being knocked off her broom several times every session.

One afternoon before practice she was walking along the corridor- with her best friend Leanne. When she was rather cruelly ambushed by Roger Davies

'Go to Hogsmeade with me Bell?' Katie didn't want to be rude; she wasn't that sort of person. On the other hand, the thought of going to Hogsmeade with Roger Davies made her feel sick.

'Oh, I'm really sorry! Somebody already asked me,' she confessed, trying to look apologetic. Leanne giggled besides her, earning a well aimed kick from Katie.

Roger looked suspicious already

'Who?' He demanded.

'Erm,' Katie looked around the corridor and thankfully saw three people coming her way 'Lee Jordan.'

'I heard my name?' Lee Jordan suddenly arrived beside Katie.

'Oh hi Lee,' Katie forced a smile, she really couldn't believe she was doing this 'I was just telling Roger about how you were taking me too Hogsmeade this weekend.'

'I am?' Lee looked pleased with himself, he had fancied Katie since she was eleven, suddenly a sharp pain shot through his foot 'I mean, yeah! Of course I am.' He grinned widely.

'You're- going- with HIM?' Roger looked very sceptical.

'Oh yes,' Katie smiled sweetly 'Can't fight true love you know?'

Roger gave Lee a glare and stalked off murmuring something about what was the point being a quiditch captain if all the good ones are taken.

'So Katie, when am I picking you up?'

After just two hours of Fred and George making fun off her, Katie thought she could hardly stand any more. Even though she had explained to Lee about ten times, that he wasn't **REALLY** taking her too Hogsmeade, she was saying that so Davies wouldn't insist on taking her, he still hadn't quite got the message and was insisting that she go with him.

'Can't fight True love!' Teased Fred, nudging Katie in her side as they sat down in the changing rooms for another pre-practice team talk.

Sadly, Oliver had more bad news.

'We're not playing Slytherin, Flint says their seekers still injured.' He said through gritted teeth 'We are playing Hufflepuff now.'

'Those Stupid Slytherins! Now we've adapted our playing to beat them- Hufflepuff play very differently'

'It'll be fine, Oliver, we've beaten them before!' Piped up George 'Harry caught the snitch in five minutes. We'll beat them no problem!'

'It's not that easy,' Wood shook his head 'They've got a new captain and seeker and he's good- Cedric Diggory.'

Angelina, Alicia and Katie all giggled

'What?' Oliver frowned at the girls.

'He's VERY good lucking,' Giggled Angelina,

'Mmm,' Katie agreed 'Strong but Silent.'

'And he's lovely.' Alicia smiled at the thought.

'And lovely big muscles,' agreed Katie.

'Silent because he can't string a sentence together.' Fred said indignantly 'It'll be fine Oliver, we'll beat them.'

'WE'RE PLAYING IN COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CONDITIONS! DIGGORY'S GOT A STRONG SIDE TOGETHER AND HE'S A GOOD SEEKER.' Oliver stopped to pause for breathe 'I was afraid you'd be like this, WE CAN'T LOSE OUR FOCUS, WE MUST WIN! WE MUSTN'T RELAX. WE MUST WIN!

'Whoa!' Fred said, looking slightly alarmed at the state 'we're all taking Hufflepuff seriously Oliver, VERY seriously.'

Katie stayed too make sure Oliver didn't throw himself off his broom stick; he did get rather immersed in to Quiditch and obsessed by winning…

'Oliver, are you okay?' she peered round in to the captain's office; he was lying with his head on his desk.

'You shouldn't let yourself get so worried about it, I'm sure we'll beat them!' Katie was trying to remain positive; she knew right now negativity was the last thing Oliver needed.

Oliver lifted his head off his desk miserably,

'I know, I know!' He wailed miserably and threw his head back in to the desk.

Katie put her hands on her hips,

'You know being negative won't do anything to help us.'

His head sprang up off his desk.

'YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! You don't think I don't want to win more than anything? You all don't want this nearly as much I do! You all just think Oh it's just Oliver being Oliver BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THIS IS MY LAST YEAR I HAVE TO WIN!'

Katie made for the door as quickly as possible; she had a transfiguration essay to do after all and Oliver was really no fun when he was like this…

AN: So that was chapter two, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be in Oliver's point of view

PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND RETURNED!


	3. Shower Drowning,that NEVER works!

Chapter three- It just takes Pratice

Several hours later, Oliver started to come round,

Okay he felt like an idiot, a big one. He really shouldn't have shouted at Katie like that, it was mean; she was trying to be nice. She was a sweet girl after all…

Maybe he should apologise?

He hadn't ever noticed how pretty she was, she was about half of his height with lovely long blonde hair and those lovely bright brown eyes.

Nice Body as well…

NO STOP IT OLIVER, he thought to himself, she was what? Fifteen.

Far too young, he was nearly eighteen for Christ's sake!

He couldn't help but remember what she had said about Diggory, _Lovely muscles,_

His own muscles seemed very insufficient compared to Diggory's.

Hang on, what was he doing, Why on earth was he thinking about what Katie Bell thought about his muscles?

His feeling were purely brotherly, yes that's it. He just cared because he didn't want all the girls on his team getting distracted and drooling over Diggory. Yes that was it!

Though he'd heard a rumour that Katie was going to Hogsmeade with Lee Jordan, now that did make Oliver sick.

Oliver sighed, all this worrying wasn't good for quiditch he sighed and climbed in to his four poster bed

'Hey Perce? What do you reckon are my muscles bigger than Cedric Diggory's?'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Oliver was attempting to drown his sorrows in the team showers. They had lost. They had really lost. To **Hufflepuff**, of all the teams…

Worst of all, this could it. His last chance of winning the cup over in the first match.

He couldn't remember how long he had been in here; the rest of the team was with Harry. Poor kid, hopefully he wasn't injured it wasn't his fault…

Even Diggory tried to be fair and asked for a re-match

'Oliver?' He could hear a girl's voice in the changing room, 'How long have you been in there?'

It was Katie, great, more distractions. He couldn't help notice how her blonde hair waved in the wind and brown eyes flashing…

'Oliver, you really need to come out of here, trying to drown yourself in a shower will never work you know.' He vaguely felt someone pulling at his hand. Great she was funny too.

'Come on Oliver!' She sounded irritated now 'The rest of the team are up with Harry and you're going to go and tell him it's not **his** fault we lost.'

Oliver was rather freezing with out a shirt on but sank down on to the wooden bench anyway,

'I'M A FAILURE AS A CAPTAIN! I'VE LET MY TEAM DOWN.' Oliver put his head in his hands.

'You are such a drama queen, you know that?' Katie sat down next to him.

'It's not the end of the world you know, we can still win. And you are actually a quite good Captain when you stop with the motivational team speeches all of the time.'


End file.
